seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: The Gathering Pirate war part 35
Benjamin, holding his fingers, saw the three, and whistled. He held his arms out, and they turned into trumpets. "Well, it looks like I'm a little surrounded. Let's make three on one, go to zero to one." He placed the instruments to his mouth, and blew. It exploded, and loud air vented to Caramel. Caramel, twisted his body, and dodged the attack. Caramel was laughing, and jumped towards Benjamin, holding a few knifes. He jumped in the air, and threw them at Benjamin. Benjamin blocked a knife with his foot, and slammed it down, crushing the knife. "That's it? One knife?" Caramel, was above Benjamin, holding his head, and he grinned under his mask. "Nope. I like the idea of giving a little demonstration of the old stuff, and then bring them more." He twisted his body, twisting Benjamin's neck, but Benjamin twisted his entire body, along with Caramel. When Caramel stopped, Benjamin was standing in place, and Caramel was surprised. "Jeez, and here I was, thinking that was a certain kill strike. Well, I have a few hundred more." He jumped off, rolling, and stood up, with him pointing to the sky. "Blow!" Benjamin saw that Caramel taped a stick of dynamite on his back, and it exploded. He was unhurt, but Lester jumped in. He was in full Mandrill form, and held a long katana. He struck at Benjamin, slicing one of the instruments off. Benjamin, stepped back, grabbing the instrument piece back, and placed it on his mouth. His mouth turned into a harmonica, and he sang to his cut off limb. It formed back, and Benjamin turned his mouth back to normal. Riker, with a drill leg, kicked Benjamin in the chest, and pushed him back. Caramel, rolling ahead, stood near Riker, and leaned on the drill. "Does it hurt? Well, it's just a flesh wound." Caramel, lifted his hand, and he was holding a Molotov cocktail. "Burning, I heard, is a painful death." He threw it straight at Benjamin's face. Lester, sprinted ahead, and kicked Benjamin in the face, and stabbed him in the legs. The three, saw Benjamin burning, and Riker pulled his leg back. He grabbed Benjamin's neck, and lifted him up. He scowled, and saw the tree. It had a huge hole, and he was unimpressed. "So, this is the power of a simple warlord?" Benjamin, bleeding, and coughing up blood, looked down, and licked his mouth. He grabbed Riker's arm, and squeezed, breaking Riker's wrist. "That's it?" Riker, looked shocked, and Benjamin grabbed Caramel. He squeezed, and Caramel held his face. Benjamin gripped even harder, and a crack came out, out of Caramel's skull. Benjamin let go, and slammed Caramel down, with a fist. He punched Lester in the chin, and Lester's entire head twisted, and he felt his brain slam the side of his skull at force, knocking him out. Benjamin, gripped even harder, and Riker felt his arm was being torn off. He dropped to his knees, and Benjamin was holding it, even harder. Benjamin, lifted Riker above, and was looking hard at him. "You know, I underestimated you. I should have gone all out a while ago, or else I wouldn't be like this. Hell, you're probably the strongest guy I have... Not counting Kahn. Hell, maybe I should consider Kahn in it, but sadly, you're not that strong. Get it? Eventually, someone was going to knock you off your ass, crush those dreams of yours... And kill the people you call friends. Listen... I saved you that pain. Today, I'm going to kill you, but I will let your crew live. They followed you, and I will make sure nothing too bad happens. You did great Riker, laugh and smile that you can die, knowing you sacrificed your life for your loved ones." Riker, looked to Benjamin, and smirked, coughing up blood. "God, you are an idiot, aren't you?" "Explain." "You are so near sighted, thinking I'm the only threat. I have another idiot, who will kill you, to save his friends." "Who?" Benjamin, was kicked in the face, and he was sent back. He let Riker go, and Riker hit the floor, to see the person who kicked Benjamin. Jakk, lifted his finger, and pointed at Benjamin. "HANDS OFF!" Riker, saw it, and coughed. "Wrong idiot, but thanks." Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Nobody700 Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc